The present invention relates to broadband CP (circularly polarized) loop antennas, and more particularly to such antennas as used in television broadcasting.
A broadband CP antenna using four circular or square loops for use over a 1.24:1 frequency range (TV channels 7 to 13) is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,163. However a radome, which is normally placed over the antenna for weather protection, may result in unacceptably high wind loading.
It is therefore desirable to provide a broadband CP antenna that has low windloading.